


Fire-Lizard Dreams

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire-Lizards help bring peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire-Lizard Dreams

Tarvi could see every curve of Sallah's body, perfectly fit and female in ways that neither distorted nor understated the designs of the universe. He could feel the way she had given him all her passion, coaxing him into the union of bodies that had given them three fine children.

He heard her voice in his mind, with the solid pragmatism she had approached running a mining camp, or with the husky warm tones of a woman in love, so in love, with her husband. He tasted the salt of her sweat in the humid tropical pre-dawn, smelled the clean earthen scent of her hard at work.

His face relaxed, and his body stilled as the memories wrapped his mind to a safer place, coaxed there by the few fire lizards who had remained this long, the ones who remembered. Nearby, his children and grandchildren waited, knowing that the end was only a new passage, a return to peace at long last.


End file.
